Role Change
by toriboo8
Summary: Juvia had went on a job with Gajeel a few days ago. Gajeel came back but there was no Juvia. Gray starts to worry but has no idea why he is. When Gray finally figures out what happened to Juvia, she seems different. Juvia has absolutely NO interest in Gray anymore! Gray now starts to chase after Juvia just like Endo Gray does. But that causes some problems with the Endo Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Tori! Ok, this is my first fan fiction EVER! I'm sorry if the story is boring or I make them Out Of Character. I want your opinions, ok? I already have made up to chapter 4. But I'm not going to post them until I get the reviews (At least 5.) I write them during school and when I'm bored. I'm normally a role play kind of person but this seemed like something new. I'm only on episode 73 at the moment. I know I'm pathetic and I want to cry but I've been trying to get my grades up. Anyways! I do not name my chapters just so you know. Sorry my note seems so long! I will never be amazing enough to even make an IDEA as well as Hiro Mashima! Sorry if I offend your amazingness with my petty story! That's all for now! Have fun! *happy kitty* (It's really nobody's Point Of View so I apologize now if you get confused.)**

_Chapter 1:_

Gray was sitting at his usual table at Fairy Tail, Everything was the same as he looked around the guild. Happy was eating a fish, Lucy talking to Natsu while he complained about being bored. Mira was cleaning glasses behind the bar counter. Gajeel actually just came back from a job that he went on with Juvia. Wait, where is Juvia? Gajeel went to his usual spot, he didn't look at anyone and just stared at the floor. Lily was quiet and just sat sadly by Gajeel. That poor cat. Gray eventually decided to get up and walked over to the iron dragon slayer. "Oi, Gajeel. Where's Juvia? Didn't she go with you on that job?" Gajeel ignored him and chewed on a piece of silverware. That pissed gray off. "Gajeel! What the hell?! Stop acting like a kid and answer me!" Gray yelled as he pulled at Gajeel's hair so he'd look at him. Gajeel glared at Gray demonically, he made Gray let go of his hair, got up and left. Lily quickly followed after apologizing about Gajeel's behavior. "Gray why are you looking for Juvia? She's been here as soon as she came in with Gajeel." questioned the barmaid as she dried the inside of another glass. It seems like she's always cleaning that one glass. Gray turned around and gave her a puzzled look when Juvia was not anywhere to be seen. Gray didn't want to play a game right now and walked over to Mira. "No she isn't Mira. Nobody's at the bar besides Natsu and Lucy." Gray stated as he motioned to them. "Why am I always left out?" Happy said and started to cry. "What are you talking about Gray? Juvia is right. There! Can't you see her!?" Mira argued and pointed to an empty seat.

Gray let out a frustrated sigh and decided to play along for a bit, "So your saying, Juvia is sitting right here?" he asked as he walked over to the empty seat that Mira stated was seating Juvia. Mira nodded and gave him a confident smile. Gray looked at the seat for a minute then pushed it over, "She still there Mira?" Gray said amused with himself. Mira stared at he knocked over seat for a few moments and was really confused. She stuttered out a few buts or she was and finally shook her head. "You must be working too hard Mira. Juvia isn't there. Maybe you're seeing things from your lack of sleep." Gray said and patted the confused barmaid's shoulder. Mira finally managed to say, "Oh… I guess you're right. They were gone so long on that job… I must have imagined that she's here." Gray gave her a simple nod and left the guild house. "Where is Juvia anyways? Since when did I care about her? She's my namaka after all. She's nothing more, nothing less." Gray thought as he walked into town to get something to eat. But the whole time he ate, he couldn't even look at his glass. It kept reminding him of that certain water mage.

**I'm so sorry if this is boring or their out of character! I'm so bad at this! Anyways, R&R and remember. 5 reviews and I'll post chapter 2! All my chapters are about a page long on paper, so sorry if their short. Arigato for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (I wish I did then I'd keep it going. *kitty smile* Arigato for my new followers and the people who reviewed! Even though it doesn't say it I got 5 reviews. 2 of them were guests and I thank you all for reading my story! ^-^ I'm also sorry for my short little chapter. *sad kitty* I decided to make this mostly something you need to know. But I'll tell you after the mini-chapter.**

As Gray walked home, he couldn't forget about Juvia, He went straight to his apartment and tried to go to sleep. He was thinking that if he went to sleep he could forget about her. But he was horribly wrong. It soon became midnight. Gray kept mumbling in his sleep as he tossed and turned, "Juv…Juvia…Juvia…" He could only say her name, he eventually woke up. It was still the dead of night, he couldn't go back to sleep. So, to keep his head busy he started to think of what happened, to make his heart happy while his brain complained. "She got lost on the way back. No, Gajeel would of went back to find her. Was she kidnapped? No, that wouldn't be able to happen either. There would have been some kind of demand or Gajeel would have said something. She went to visit a friend or family member. Wait no, she was in the Elemental Four. She didn't have any other friends besides Gajeel back then." Morning finally came, Gray got up and took an icy shower. He continued to make up stories of what happened to Juvia and shooting down his stories. Was he seriously sick or something? Since when did he care this much for Juvia?!

"Where the hell did she go?... his isn't like her…" Gray mumbled to himself as he entered the guild house. "Did a monster injure her and she was in the hospital? Wait, she's made of water. Gajeel would have stayed with her anyways. So that isn't even an option." Gray was too deep in thought to realize he was in only his boxers, again. "Yo! Stripper! Put your damn clothes back on!" Natsu yelled across the guild. That snapped Gray out of thought and he quickly put back on his clothes. "Slanty eyes! Let's get this started already!" Natsu said as he walked over to Gray and got ready to fight. Gray ignored his teammate and sat down at the bar. Mira gave Gray his usual order as Natsu stormed over. "Hey! Ice ass! Didn't you hear me!? Or are ya ears full of snow?" Natsu shouted in Gray's ear.

**Ok! I just wanted to let you know, my chapters will not come very fast like how this one came right after my 1****st**** chapter. It's mainly because I reached my quota for reviews quickly and I love getting all the emails from here about you following and reviewing. ^_^ Just so you know, I AM an open person! ... Most of the time that is. Anyways! If I don't update by next FRIDAY. Just keep sending me reviews and messages that have you telling me to continue. I always forget about things eventually anmd I;m sorry about that. But unless I'm REALLY busy. I'll try my best to keep them coming. I may not end my story in just 6 Chapters though. I like LLOONNGG stories, personally. If you want to send me any ideas (I will ask at the end of each chapter starting now.) just send them to me and I'll see if I can make it happen. SO you'll have a dedicated chapter to your idea. Arigato for being so nice to this beginner! *smile* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Hello! I couldn't sleep so I wrote this at like, uh… 5am. ^_^ I snuck into my parent's office so I could use the computer. I didn't break the lock though, I didn't get caught and my parents don't even know I did. SHHH DON'T TELL THEM OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE! ~ Hahaha, anyways! :D I was listening to This Little Girl (no idea who it's by though. ;n; ) and I was thinking of Gajeel and Levy. SO! I added something that wasn't originally planned. Hope you like it, and arigato for everything. You all are amazing! ^#^ I don't own Fairy Tail and hope you enjoy reading.**

Natsu kept yelling at Gray to fight him but Gray just ignored him. "Shut up already cinder ass!" Gray finally yelled when he turned around to face the fire dragon slayer. Natsu suddenly shut up and everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Mira lightly tapped on Gray's shoulder, "Gray… are you ok? … You're crying…" she quietly whispered into his ear. Gray quickly wiped his eyes and ran out of the guild. Gajeel was the only one who actually moved after Gray ran out of the guild. "Just go back to what you were doing will ya!" was the only thing Gajeel said before he started to mumble as he left. Levy quickly snapped out of shock and chased after Gajeel with PantherLily. She could tell that Gajeel was upset and she wanted to be of some help. The guild members slowly went back to what they were doing after Levy and Gajeel left. Jet and Droy were crying I the corner since Levy left to chase after Gajeel. "Gajeel wait up! Your legs are longer so it's hard for me to keep up!" Levy cried while chasing after Gajeel. He didn't even bother to stop and look at her. PantherLily was briskly running alongside Levy. "I never asked you to follow me Shrimp. So just go back to the guild." Gajeel said, with a very cold tone. "I NEVER SAID I WANTED YOUR PERMISSION! I'M COMING WITH YOU BY MY CHOICE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Levy cried after she came to a sudden stop. PantherLily stopped next to her and was trying to calm her down. Gajeel froze and turn around to see she was about to cry. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were filling up with tears that were about to escape down her cheeks.

"Why the hell are you crying Shrimp?!" Gajeel manages to stammer out as he walked over to her. Levy just sat on the ground and curled into a ball, she held onto her knees and rested her forehead on top of her knees. PantherLily hugged her sweetly and stroked her hair, Gajeel was so glad that PantherLily came with her. He had no idea at all for what to do when a girl starts to cry. Gajeel sat down next to her and patted her head. "Uh… It's ok? There's no need to cry right now Levy." Gajeel kept patting her head. A few drops of sweat formed on his forehead and sound more like he was unsure then trying to comfort her. Levy froze and looked up at him in surprised. "W…What?" Levy stuttered out, Gajeel turned to look at her and gave her a confused glare. "What do ya mean, what?" Gajeel complained in question. PantherLily sat on Gajeel's shoulder and smirked. "You called me by my name." Levy explained to him and wiped her eyes. "I called you Shrimp, what else would I call you." Gajeel replied and looked off to the side to hide his slight blush on his cheeks. PantherLily moved Gajeel's mane so Levy could see his blush and snickered behind his paw.

**END OF CHAPTER! I'm going to make a new story! It'll mostly be GrUvia… ^_^ *sweat drop* Ano… I'm sorry but I've been OBSESSING over them! Haha! I think I should just end the story here. *evil smirk* Anyways! Is this any better in length? I ended up changing what I originally wrote. I hope you like it! Arigato for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for how short my chapters are! DX *crying in corner* I just want to make it not all come in one chapter! I don't want it to end too soon because it's so much fun to make up stuff for you all! Anyways… *sniffles* I do not own Fairy Tail. *snivel* Arigato for reading my story, read and review please. It's time to keep going. My font may seem different since I'm on a different computer.**

_Chapter 4:_

Gajeel quickly turned his head towards pantherLily and tried to choke him, "What the hell do you think is so funny!?" he yelled as he strangled the little cat. Levy smiled and sat up, Gajeel kept on trying to choke PantherLily. Gajeel's cheeks were still red from blush, Levy smiled and started to laugh. Gajeel stopped and looked at her and was seriously confused. "What are ya laughing at Shrimp?! My fucking god! What's so damn funny to you two!?" Gajeel yelled as he let go of PantherLily's throat. PantherLily smiled and hid somewhere to watch them. "Hahaha, don't worry about it Gajeel." Levy finally said while standing up. "SO what did I say to make you stop crying? I may need to say it later sometime. Geehee." Gajeel said as he stood up. Levy just smiled and jumped onto his back, "Nothing you need to worry about. Where were you going before anyways?" Levy giggled while she climbs up onto Gajeel's shoulders.

"Hey! I'm not a damn tree! Stop climbing me and get off Shrimp!" Gajeel complained as he looked at her. PantherLily ran over and sat on Gajeel's head. "What the hell! Why is everyone climbing onto me! Get off my head damn it PantherLily!" Gajeel kept complaining while Levy swung her legs happily. Levy giggled and PantherLily patted his head mockingly. Gajeel sighed and started to walk to where he originally was planning to go to. "Are you going to answer my question or not Gajeel?" Levy asked again, Gajeel then caught her legs to make them stop swinging. "You're going with me since you were following me before. I'm just going somewhere to see a friend." Gajeel said and then had an evil smirk. "What are you planning to do Gajeel?" PantherLily asked, Levy was blushing and looking up to hide it since Gajeel was holding her legs. "Geehee." was all Gajeel said before he took off sprinting towards the edge of town. Levy screamed, since she wasn't prepared to leave Magnolia and didn't know that he would

randomly start to sprint. PantherLily was clinging onto Gajeel's hair as he was being dragged along.

Gajeel was fast, pure out fast. He was already half way to the where his mission was at that site his mission was at recently. Levy ended up shrieking whenever he ran under trees and she would bend down to prevent hitting her head. Whenever she did, Gajeel would blush a little and smirk. Levy was laughing by the time they got to where Gajeel was going. Which were almost 5 towns away from Mangolia. PantherLily sat on Levy's head when Gajeel finally stopped. "Time to get down Shrimp." Gajeel said while putting Levy down. Levy smiled and hugged PantherLily. "So why are we here anyways? Who are you going to see?" Levy kept asking him questions. Gajeel laughed his signature laugh and patted her head. Levy pouted from him not giving her an answer. "We're going to go visit a friend we all know." Gajeel said, sighed and motioned to the building behind him. Levy looked at the building behind Gajeel and gasped.

**HELLO! I hope this was a good length for everyone! Sorry but I'm not telling ANYONE what's happening next! I don't even know myself actually! ^_^ I'm just writing as how it comes to me! Arigato for reading my story. (I'm SERIOUSLY hungry right now. I'm gunna take a break and eat something. Review while I'm gone. Okie? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello… I will not be able to update for a while after this one. That's why I have been putting up so many updates. But I also want to say something. I know my chapters are too short. SO! I am going to fix that, starting THIS chapter. People from my school who know it's my fan fiction are getting mad and yelling at me to make them longer and all this other stuff… Anyways… I do not own Fairy Tail and uh… Enjoy… Arigato for the few people who are reading past chapter 1…**

_Chapter 5:_

Gray's been in his apartment for almost a week since he ran out of the guild. He doesn't want to deal with the guild right now. He hasn't even gotten out of bed since he's been thinking so much about Juvia. He's pretty sure that nobody in the guild is even TRYING to find her… Why is he the only one besides Gajeel who's worrying about her?

Gray slowly rolled out of bed, he was hungry and he ran out of food yesterday. He took an icy shower and left his apartment. Since when did he care about clothing. He went into town and bought some groceries. He dropped them off at home and went for a walk. He needed to clear his head. So he started towards his favorite spot, but stopped when he saw a blue haired girl in town. He starred as she passed by with some stranger. Actually, she was a stranger too . He didn't know who she was just like she didn't know who he was.

Right before Gray stared to walk again, he heard a familiar voice. "HEY! HEY!" yelled Edolas Gray. He was running over to Earthland Gray.

**(Edolas Gray will be underlined so you can tell them apart…)**

Gray snapped out of thought after the blue haired girl left. "Huh, what? What are you doing here?!" Gray asked the other Gray, well actually he asked himself. "Where's the Juvia from here! My Juvia-Sama is missing!" Gray asked with a panicked voice while putting on another coat."I don't know! Juvia hasn't been here for almost two weeks!" Gray argued with him. "Yours too!? Do you have any idea where they could be!?" Gray said,now he was REALLY panicking! He didn't really care or know he was down to his boxers while Edolas Gray had 4 more layers of clothing on.

"Look, I'm not here to fight! I'm just here to find my Juvia-Chan! Honest!" Gray said with his best puppy eyes and hands up. Earthland Gray sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Ok… What do you think we should do if we're gong to find them?" Gray complained. He caved, even if it is himself, he can't fight puppy eyes. What made him cave in the most was, it reminded him of Juvia. Edolas Gray smiled with complete joy, "We need to get your Natsu! We can use his nose to track them down!" Edolas Gray exclaimed joyfully. He clapped his mitted hands together with delight.

**(I'm sorry if you're getting confused.)**

Both of them walked down to the guild to see if Natsu was there. Luckily for them, he was. "Gray! You ready for me to beat your ass!?" Natsu yelled while flying at Earthland Gray with a flaming fist. "Watch it!" he yelled as he side stepped. Natus' punch flew straight into Edolas Gray's face, the only part of him that isn't protected be his layers of clothing. Everyone could hear the smack, of Edolas Gray flying into the wall. "You idiotic flame ass! Why the hell did you do that!? HE was going to ask for help!" Earthand Gray yelled as he ran over to the unconscious Edolas Gray.

Natsu ran over to them, "How was I suppose to know!? You were the one who jumped out of the way when I tried to punch you!" he argued with the still conscious Gray. They both keep trying to wake up the Edolas Gray. "WWEENNDDYY! GET OVER HERE!" Natsu screamed across the guild. The young sky dragon slayer pranced over quickly. "Yes Natsu?" she said happily before she tripped. "We need you to heal him." Gray said as he helped her back up then motioned to the unconscious Edolas Gray. Wendy simply nodded and healed him to best she could so she wouldn't pass out. "That should be enough. He just needs some rest." Wendy said as she stood up. Gray nodded and picked up Edolas Gray with Natsu's help.

"My fucking god he's heavy! He needs to loose the extra clothes!" Natsu growled while he and Gray carried Edolas Gray to the infirmary so he can rest. It took about 5 hours until they could wake up Edolas Gray. They had to freeze his hand and the cold forced him to wake up since he hates the cold. Natsu was asleep on the floor by the window. Gray woke him up by throwing water on him. "How long was I out?" Edolas Gray asked as he sat up. "Oh, only about 5 hours. Don't worry, we can start the search tomorrow." Earthland Gray said as he walked back over to the bedside.

Natsu decided that now was not the best time to fight about the water. "Hey, why did you two come to me for help?" Natsu asked when he stood up. "Oh! We need you to find both of the Juvias. From Edolas and from Earthland. We can't find either of them, so we wanted to know if you could help us." Edolas Gray explained to Natsu. "HE! HE wanted your help! Not me! It was HIS plan!" Earthland Gray yelled so Natsu wouldn't think he was going soft.

"Whatever. Sure I'll help you two out. I don't have any jobs right now anyways." Natsu said with a thumbs up. Edolas Gray cheered and hugged Natsu while Gray faceplamed from the other Gray's reaction. Natsu laughed, "We're going to get Juvia-Chan,we're going to get Juvia-Chan!" Edolas Gray chanted happily as they left the guild. "Be quiet will ya?!" Earthland Gray complained since he was about to die of embarrassment. Who know it would be so weird to hear himself say 'Juvia-Sama; and it not being Juvia saying 'Gray-Sama' he would just have to get used to it then. Or at least until they find both Juvias.

**END OF CHAPTER! Watch I append almost 2 hours on this and it's still as short as my other chapters. -_- ANYWAYS! Arigato for reading! Review please! ^_^ That's all for now! SEE YA LATER! *waving* I'll continue next weekend! (About 22 days left till I have no more school!) *Sorry I didn't know it was '-Chan' and not '-Sama'***


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu had to remember what Juvia's sent was, luckily and creepily, Endolas Gray had one of her shirts. "Why the hell do you have that!? Where did you get it anyways?!" Earthland Gray yelled when Edolas Gray took it out of one of his many jacket pockets. "Why you want one too?" Natsu teased him with a poker face. "No! Shut the hell up flame breath! Why the hell would I want one of Juvia's shirts!?" Earthland Gray yelled. "Why wouldn't you!? Their soft! See?" Edolas Gray exclaimed and put Juvia's shirt against Earthland Gray's cheek. He had to admit it was soft, not like he'd ever say that out loud though. "Let's just start looking for them so we can get this over with!" complained Earthland Gray as he pushed away Juvia's shirt. Both of them just shrugged as Earthland Gray brushed between them. "Shouldn't you be following me ice pop?!" Natsu yelled as he ran ahead of the Gray walking away. Edolas Gray followed them, looking like a lost puppy.

"Put that thing away will you!? It's weird seeing a guy walk around with a woman's shirt!" Earthland Gray complained after an hour of walking when they finally got out of Mangolia. Natsu was too busy following Juvia's sent to care. "It's all I have to remember Juvia-chan! I'm not putting it away until we find both Juvias! Edolas Gray argued with himself. Natsu suddenly stopped, causing both Gray's to smack into his back. "What the hell?! Warn us next time your about to stop!" complained Eathland Gray while rubbing his head. Natsu bent down and picked up a small butterfly clip while Edolas Gray put on another 2 layers of clothing. "Remember this?" Natsu asked bluntly as he held up the clip for them to see.

"That's Juvia's hairclip." Earthland Gray said with terror. He took it and put it in his pocket and acted like he didn't. 'Now Earthland Gray has something to remember his Juvia, just like I do!' Edolas Gray though as he smirked and they all continued to walk. "How much longer do we have to walk?" complained Earthland Gray after a few more hours of walking. "We can take a break if you shut the hell up." grumbled Natsu. Earthland Gray was the one being talkative and complaining. Edolas Gray was quiet and smiling since they found the butterfly clip.

They all sat down under some shady trees. Edolas Gray started humming and playing with his fingers. "What are you humming?" Natsu asked just to break the silence. Earthland Gray kept playing with the butterfly hairpin in his pocket while sprawled out on the ground. Natsu didn't get his answer since he just kept humming. The tune sounded familiar to Earthland Gray. He just couldn't remember where he's heard the tune before.

"Ok, that's it! What's with the song?!" Earthland Gray already shouted. He didn't mean to shout, but he was just frustrated. He didn't even know why he was, he just was. Edolas Gray finally stopped humming, "Juvia-sama hums it all the time. Haven't you heard her do it before?" he said as he looked at Earthland Gray. They just stared at Edolas Gray in confusion, Natsu was napping and woke up when Earthland Gray yelled. "She never would tell me or anyone where she learned it, but one time I followed her on a job and she was humming it. She found out I was following her and she got mad at me. But she forgave me and let me come along!" Edolas Gray continued, he eventually trailed off and began to have a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_Edolas Gray's Point Of View_

"_Who gave Gray-san permission to follow Juvia out on her job!? You're so clingy Gray-san! If you were to lose some layers of clothing Juvia wouldn't mind you coming with her! Why can't Gray-san just leave Juvia alone for once!?" Juvia-sama yelled at me. She found out that I was following her on her job again. I was sneaking though the bushes and one of my scarves got caught on a branch. I was trying to pull it off so I could catch up with Juvia-sama before she got too far ahead. My scarf got ripped! I ended up tripping and falling out of the bush and onto the road. Juvia heard me and next thing I knew, she was yelling at me. But I was used to Juvia-sama yelling at me. But this time, she was madder at me then I could ever remember. She's finally stopped yelling for a minute, she was rubbing her temples with her eyes closed and sighing._

"_Juvia-sama, are you ok?" was the first thing that I could say as I got up off the road. She nodded and looked at me, she seemed a bit different right now. "You better hurry up then." Juvia-sama said and started to walk again. "What do you mean, Juvia-sama?" I couldn't understand, even though I'd seem dense…r, I asked her to clarify. She just kept walking, "You always wanted to come with Juvia. So hurry up already." She called back as she walked farther. She was inviting me to come with her!?_

_I quickly ran up after her, I finally managed to get some progress with Juvia-sama! We walked down the road and eventually came to a fork in the road. One that most people travel, and one that's rarely been traveled and you can probably get lost in easily. "Juvia-sama, which way do we go?" I asked right before she went down the road less traveled. "Stop asking questions and just walk." Juvia-sama answered bluntly. I just love my Juvia-sama! I don't even know what the job is, Natsu was the one who told me she had a job. So I just followed Juvia-sama down the road, listening to her hum while I looked at my ripped scarf. Maybe she has a needle I can use and try to sew it back together myself._

"_Juvia-sama, do you happen to have a needle with you?" I finally asked as I picked up the pace to keep up. Juvia-sama looked over at me, slowed down a little and reached up to her little hat, "Why do you need a needle for?" Juvia-sama asked back and took a needle off her hat."Oh... Well you see, when I was following you through the bushes. My scarf got caught on a branch, when I tripped from trying to pull it off. So my scarf ripped…" I explained as I showed her my ripped scarf. Juvia-sama took the scarf out of my hands and looked it over. "Do you even know how to sew? You don't even have a thread." Juvia-sama replied. She was right, I didn't have a thread and I don't know how to sew. "No, I was just going to try and do it the best I can." I answered her truthfully. She stopped walking and so did I._

"_I can sew this for you Gray-san. It won't be hard at all." Juvia-sama answered plainly. I didn't even notice I was blushing when I managed to stutter out an ok. Juvia-sama nodded, "Juvia is going to need you to remove the scarf though." Juvia-sama said, I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Juvia-sama was blushing, sure it was really faint, but it was still there! I didn't even think before I took off my scarf and gave it to her, "Ok then Juvia-sama." I quickly answered. I didn't even realize how cold I would be! As soon as my scarf was in her hands, a blast of icy air hit me and managed to get through my coats! "Gray-san, you're shivering. Are you ok?" Juvia asked while sewing back together my scarf._

_I didn't even know how this ended up happening, wow that's been happening a lot today. But I was clinging onto Juvia-sama for warmth and she just had accidentally dropped the needle into the grass. "Gray-san! Let go of Juvia! She dropped the needle in the grass!" Juvia yelled as she pried me off of her and tries to find the needle. "I'll help out Juvia-sama." I quickly replied as I bent down to help her find it. I patted the ground and something sharp poked into my hand, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Juvia-sama get it out of my hand!" I complained franticly and lifted my hand out of the grass. The needle was halfway into my hand! It really hurt and I was bleeding! Like I don't have enough problems with blood as it is! Now it can be infected._

"_Calm down Gray-san, wailing your arm around like that isn't helping remove it!" Juvia said as she finally managed to grab ,my wailing arm making my arm stop."It hurts Juvia-sama!" I complained without even knowing there were tears streaming down my cheeks. Juvia-sama took the needle out of my hand and bandaged up my hand for me. But she had to put a spray on my hand, it really stung too! But she was gentle when she bandaged it. Juvia-sama cleaned off the needle and put on a new thread then finished sewing up my scarf. "Juvia is finished Gray-san. Here you go." Juvia-sama said as she handed me back my scarf. I just held onto my scarf and just watched the bandages become a little redder._

"_Let Juvia help you since your hand is bandaged." Juvia-sama said as she wrapped my scarf around my neck. I just played with the part she sewed back together for me. Juvia-sama just waited quietly for when I was ready to keep walking. But just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched my arm for a bit. "Ow!" I complained and stopped pinching myself. "Why did you just pinch yourself Gray-san?" Juvia-sama asked me and shot me a confused look. I couldn't help but smile, "I just wanted to make sure I'm awake right now and not daydreaming." I cheerfully answered her._


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! I'm right now on my mom's computer since mine is still broken. I don't know when exactly I can update though. I've started guitar lessons and I'm still doing final exams. I do not own Fairy Tail!**

"What are we doing here Gajeel?" Levy asked as she walked alongside Gajeel and PantherLily. Gajeel didn't say anything as he walked into the large building that was behind him. PantherLily jumped onto her shoulder, "We're going to visit somebody." was all PantherLily whispered into her ear and jumped back down. "Wait here for a minute, Shrimp. You stay too Lily." Gajeel finally said as he walked over to a woman behind a desk. Levy and PantherLily waited for Gajeel where they were told and he walked back over to them with a small key. "What's the key for?" Levy asked another question, she was seriously getting annoyed from not being answered. "Room 144." Gajeel said and headed for the stairwell. Levy and PantherLily followed after them. Gajeel was already up the stairs when Levy was only up the first 10 steps. "My god hurry up, Shrimp! You take too long with your tin legs." Gajeel complained from the top of the stairwell as Levy started to run up the stairs.

Turns out that the stairs were wet because someone spilled something one them and it was cleaned. The genius janitor here didn't remember to put down a wet floor sign. So as Levy was running up the stairs, she slipped over the mop water. Next thing PantherLily knew was that Gajeel was carrying up Levy. Levy's face was glowing a bright red when Gajeel finally put her down at the top of the stairs. "My God, Shrimp, you can't even walk up the stairs without getting hurt. Maybe we'll have to visit you here if I had let you fall." Gajeel said with an annoyed tone as he continued into a long blank hallway. Levy looked at PantherLily for an explanation, which she never got. So she just followed Gajeel while carrying PantherLily in her arms. Gajeel walked over to a room that had a name plate that read, '144' in black. He knocked, waited a few moments then put in the key. He opened the door and just walked inside, not knowing what to do, Levy waited out in the hallway with PantherLily. She didn't want to be alone here so she kept holding PantherLily. "Hey, you coming in or not?" Gajeel asked as he popped his head out the door.

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement actually. Levy quickly followed him inside and put PantherLily down. The room was blank, all there was, was a blank white curtain, a table with a wilting blue flower you could find anywhere outside and two chairs. The whole room smelled like medicine though. Gajeel walked over to the curtain and peeked inside, "Still asleep?" Gajeel mumbled but loud enough for Levy to hear. PantherLily went inside the curtain as Levy walked over. "Who's still asleep Gajeel?" Levy asked as moved the curtain so she should see too. Her face paled, Gajeel was quiet and PantherLily was hanging his head down as if paying his respects. "I…Is t….that…" Levy stuttered out as the curtain closed in front of her, blocking her view. Gajeel looked at her and patted her head in his weird way, "Aye… That's her alright… Don't tell the other's at the guild... They'll start to freak out. Got it?" Gajeel explained. It was very subtle but Levy could tell it was there, the sound of regret in his voice assured her that he was there when it happened. "Did anything happen to you or PanterLily when… _it _happened?" Levy asked sadly as she looked up at him, now with concern in her voice.

**Read and Review! Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! Please don't kill me for my cliffhanger! I would be dead if I just dropped the story at chapter 7! ANNNYYYWWAAYYSS! Thanks for being awesome and reading up to this chapter! But don't be mean if I'm reading your fanfiction and decide just to drop it! It's cruel! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Natsu was snoring on the ground and Earthland Gray just starred at Edolas Gray. Edolas Gray was day dreaming until a chunk of ice hit him in the face. "Stop your stupid daydreaming and go to sleep. You've been like that since the afternoon and we weren't going to carry you again." huffed Earthland Gray. Edolas Gray didn't dare complain because he didn't want to wake up Natsu, to be charred and then frozen! He just won't bother. So he went to sleep like he was told and they camped out for the night. The next morning was clear skied and had a pleasant breeze, well it was more like noon by the time they woke up. "We slept until noon!? The day is already halfway gone so that's less time to look for Juvia-chan!" Edolas Gray panicked while wailing his arms around, to be growled at by Natsu. "Shut up already will ya!? We can tell we've overslept!" Natsu yelled at Endolas Gray as he sat up, he was still half asleep really. All three of them got up and started to walk again, following Natsu who had to find the sent again. They ended up getting sidetracked when Natsu smelt a bakery in a nearby town, he ran up ahead leaving both Grays behind. By the time they caught up to Natsu, he bought so many baked goods that Earthland Gray had to freeze Natsu's mouth shut to keep him from stuffing his face anymore. Earthland Gray was yelling at Natsu and Endolas Gray was complaining about losing more time.

**Well… It was a small chapter. REALLY SMALL actually. I just posted it so my friends won't rip off my head for not updating. O_o' Uh, ya, anyways. I'm leaving on Friday and I'll work on my storied but I just can't post them. BAi, thanks for reading! R&R and if I come back and there's not 35 reviews then I'll drop the story. XP Haha it's only 5 reviews. See ya later! \(^_^)/**


	9. AN

I'm sorry, I've been having trouble writing stuff for my stories. Send in some ideas so I have something to write about or base it off! :3 Hope to update soon! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!  
So where exactly are we? Earthland Gray asked when they stopped for a break, it s already two o clock in the morning, they voted to stay up all night to make it up to Edolas Gray for oversleeping. Natsu was looking at the map while Earthland Gray was leaning his back on a tree. Uhhhhh .. I think we re here. Natsu answered unsurely as he pointed to a random spot in the ocean. Edolas Gray walked over to him and looked at the map, and sighed. Natsu, that s the ocean, we ve been going Northwest we should be somewhere around here. Edolas Gray said calmly and pointed to an area of land on the map. Natsu got a smack in the back of the head from Earthland Gray for being an idiot but didn t bother with him, but it s too much work. They stood there for another five minutes until Natsu suddenly ripped the map in half, Stupid map! Why can t you just tell us where we are and where both Juvia s are! he kept ripping up the map until Earthland Gray punched him in the stomach. Natsu fell face first into the grass and Edolas Gray took a few steps back from Earthland Gray, What s the point of ripping up the map if we need that, flame-head?! Now thanks to you we have no idea where the nearest city is! Earthland Gray complained and slumped onto the ground under the tree his was leaning on earlier with a sigh. Edolas Gray just sat down quietly and poked Natsu s cheek with a stick, Is her going to be alright? he asked when a twig snapped nearby.

A small black kitten with pale blue eyes walked out of a bush, it had a small envelope in its mouth and walked up to Edolas Gray. What s with that random cat and what s in the letter? Earthland Gray asked and looked over at them, not realizing he lost his shirt over an hour ago. No idea, but where d this kitten come from? Edolas Gray asked back and took the letter from the kitten. The kitten gave a quiet meow and trotted over to Natsu, sat on his back and played with his scarf. Edolas Gray opened the letter, Love is cruel and blue. The heavens rain down on you. She is also blue but her powers cannot rain down. For her heart is broken, for flower of love shall never bloom. In her presence, she won t miss you. You are getting close, to where she lays. A million drops of porcelain rain, guard her in her slumber. She cannot hear your cries to her, for she cannot hear. Under the sound of her breaking heart, in the pouring rain. Edolas Gray read aloud. "What.. the... #%*!?" Natsu yelled out, Earthland Gray ended up freezing his mouth shut to keep him from ranting. This made no sense to any of them but only Natsu voiced it, the kitten was actually taking a nap against Edolas Gray. Edolas Gray was quietly petting the kitten while Natsu and Eqrthland Gray fought because he froze his mouth shut. "This isn't getting us anywhere, maybe the note is actually something to help us. We've been worrying so much about this while you, little kitten, your relaxed as can be. You probably don't understand this really, but it's nice to see a kitten that can't talk for once. Haha, you must think I'm crazy for talking to you like you can reply to me." Edolas Gray said to the kitten happily, earning an odd look from both of his companions.

"Uh... Why are you talking to the cat?" Natsu asked while both he and Earthland Gray stared at Edolas Gray. Edolas Gray just shrugged and played with the kitten, eventually a girl around their age walks out of the bushes. "You guys sure are slow at figuring out riddles, I heard you reading the riddle while looking for my kitten." the random girl said while taking a leaf out of her hair. She had mid-back lenghted straight hair, it was kind of wavy by her neck, she was vampire pale, her bangs were in her face to hide her purple eyes, she's a little shorter then Erza. She had on a simple white blouse, black skirt and ballet flats with pretty bows from the silver ribbons that are wrapped around her legs. "Who the *!& are you and who are you calling slow?!" Natsu yelled as his hands flared, Edolas Gray screamed and hid with the kitten behind the tree. "I'm Rena, the kitten if you seen it, is Yumi. Yumi come here girl. Oh! I was calling you slow by the way." the girl said while kneeling down to the ground, giving Natsu a challenging glare, as the kitten pranced over to Rena after crawling out of Edolas Gray's arms. The kitten purrs against Rena and meowed at Edolas Gray, "Why you little!" Natsu yelled, his fists burst into flames.

"Go ahead hothead! Not like getting beat up by a girl will do you any good for finding your friend." Rena teased happily as she stood up. Natsu threw a flaming fist at her, but was stopped by a bright flash of white light. Next thing they know a boy with amber eyes, dark brown hair, he had a light tan, was wearing dark blue pants, a red shirt, old brown traveler boots and a gray jacket, was standing in front of Rena and aught Natsu's fist. The flame of Natsu's fist went out as soon as it came into contact with the random teenage boy's, "Hi Katana, glad to see you finally caught up." Rena said happily and peeked over the boy's shoulder. "I let you out of my sight for a second and you get into a fight, Rena, no wonder Master has me watch over you." Katana said as he let go of Natsu's fist. Katana is around Gajeel's height, little shorter but still pretty tall. "What the $%&# did you do to my fire!? Who the $#*% are you people and how do you know where both Juvias' are?!" Natsu yelled, he hated being confused as he was, it was annoying.

A/N; Sorry I've been taking so long to uppdate, I'm lazy in the summer and I ran out of ideas. Send some in will ya?! Arigato for reading and dealing with how long it took me to update! ^_^ Hope you like my own characters I made up. R&R! 


	11. AN 2

HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK! I JUST UPDATED MY OTHER FANFICTION FOR FAIRY TAIL! READ AND REVIEW THAT STORY WHILE I WORK ON THE NEWEST CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! :D THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME THIS LONG!


End file.
